Jealousy
by cherryprincess3
Summary: An unusual circumstance lands Malfoy and Hermione in the same dorm! This can't be good. Soon, the two fall in love, but someone is jealous.... This is a redo of one of my old stories. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy 

**Chapter 1**

"Due to a rather unfortunate charmed fire in the Slytherin common room, some-er- special arrangements have been made. The Slytherin students will be living with the other Houses until the countercurse can be found. We are sorry for any inconvenience. The list of which Slytherin goes where can be found outside in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore's announcement was met with many grumbles and groans. As if having classes together wasn't bad enough, none of the Houses wanted to _live _with the Slytherins. The Slytherins weren't too happy about it either. Bunking with a bunch of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs wasn't high on their to-do list.

"Great! Simply _wonderful_," groaned Hermione, "What if we end up with Pansy Parkinson? Or…or _Malfoy_!"

"Well…if Malfoy _is_ stuck in with us, he'll be in the boys room. You won't even have to look at him. And as for Parkinson…well, you know a bunch of curses, right? Don't worry about it," replied Harry.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Harry, I don't know about you, but_ I _don't want to be stuck in a dorm with _Pansy Parkinson_ all year!" cried Hermione.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Hermione. What are the odds that we'll get stuck with Malfoy _and_ Pansy?" said Ron, in an attempt to soothe her.

Without missing a beat, Hermione replied, "115 to 1." Ron and Harry just stared at her, then shook their heads. The trio soon finished dinner and went to the Great Hall to check the list. Here is what it said: **Gryffindor: Year 6: Pansy Parkinson, Travis Miller, Alicia White, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Jonathan Smith, Nia Harris, Michael Townsend.**

"No way. No. Way. We did _not_ get stuck with Malfoy _and_ Parkinson!" said Harry. But, they were. Both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were to reside in Gryffindor. Hermione gave Ron and Harry and 'I-told-you-so' look and furiously stalked off to the library, presumably to look for the countercurse to the fire. Harry and Ron shrugged and headed up to the common room.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was having an increasingly horrid day. First he had accidentally transfigured his desk into a kangaroo and then in Herbology, his Venomous Tentacula had spontaneously exploded. Now this…stuck with a load of Gryffindor. He didn't even have Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, to back him up. He slowly dragged himself up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. After a getting a bit lost for a while, he finally reached to Fat Lady portrait. She looked down at him contemptuously.

"Password?" she asked.

"Damn! I don't even have the bloody password! Could this day get any worse?" cried Draco.

"Password's 'Gobbledegook'," said Hermione, coming up behind Malfoy just as he was about to lose it completely.

"I _know_ the password, Granger!" he snapped, pushing past her as the Fat Lady swung open to admit them.

Malfoy's eyes scanned the room for his Slytherin fellows. They were all crowded around the common room message board. He strode over, but as he approached, the Slytherins all tried to block his view of the message board.

"What's that you're looking at? Let me through!" he snarled as he pushed a blonde girl out of the way. He stared at the message board, which read "Slytherin Room Assignments".

"Is Dumbledore that daft, he's got to put up _room assignments_?" Malfoy gave a short laugh, "Obviously, the girls go to the girl's dorm and the boys-". He stopped short as he read the list. His face slowly turned a burning shade of scarlet. "_What is wrong with that man! Putting me in a GIRL'S DORM!"_ he roared.

All around him, delighted Gryffindors tried to suppress their laughter. Hermione had a particularly hard time of it, and finally a loud giggle echoed through the room. Malfoy whirled on her.

"Oh. So you think it's funny, do you Granger?" he said, slowly advancing on her. Hermione held her ground.

"Yes. As a matte of fact, I find it simply hilarious," replied Hermione coolly.

"Well, you listen here, you little Mudblood. You-" but Malfoy was cut off as Ron jumped up and rushed to Hermione's side. He drew his wand.

"No, Ron. Put it away, I can handle this," said Hermione, her eyes never leaving Malfoy's. The room was deathly quiet.

"Okay. Look here, Malfoy. You will _not_ come into _my_ House insulting me like that. I won't take it. If you know what's good for you, you won't say that word anymore. Got it?" growled Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper. Malfoy looked slightly taken aback. He recovered quickly.

"Is that a threat, Granger? Are _you_ actually threatening _me_? Ha! You can't do _anything_ to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy replied. Hermione glared at him. Then she did something nobody expected. She slapped him. Right across the face. Malfoy clasped a hand to his face, shocked and speechless. Pansy Parkinson looked scandalized.

"How…how_ dare_ you!" she cried shrilly. Her face was inches from Hermione's, "My Draco is _far_ better than you will _ever_ be! You aren't fit to wipe his shoes! He's pureblood! He can call you whatever he wants! And you! You're nothing but a stupid, ugly, filthy, repulsive _Mudblood_!"

For a tense minute, the two girls glared into each other's eyes. The Hermione started to turn away. Pansy looked satisfied. That was, until Hermione turned back and smacked her across the face too. Pansy gasped.

"I told you _not to call me that_," said Hermione. Then she fled the common room.

Everyone in the common room was speechless. Pansy and Malfoy just stared at each other, shocked that Hermione had the guts to lay hands on them. The Gryffindors looked around at each other, very proud of Hermione. The rest of the Slytherins just looked away. Finally, someone coughed, breaking the silence. The students slowly returned to their activities. The Slytherins gathered their things and brought them up to their rooms.

A few minutes later, Malfoy sprang up and rushed out of the portrait hole, Pansy at his heels.

Hey people. I hope you liked this first chapter. I just want to sat to all the flamers: Don't bother reviewing if you are just going to point out trivial details. I've gotten all that already. Don't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy 

**Chapter 2**

"So, Hermione. Did Dumbledore ever say why Malfoy has to stay in your room?" asked Harry. It was the next morning at breakfast, and Hermione's mood was not much improved.

"Apparently, there's no room anywhere else. All of the other boys' rooms can't fit any more beds into them. _Our_ dorm is the only one where an extra bed would fit," Hermione replied testily.

"What about an Enlargement Charm? Can't they make some boys' room bigger?" asked Ron.

"No. I already tried that. There are too many enchantments on the castle. Defensive stuff. An Enlargement Charm won't work anywhere." Hermione said nothing more on the matter, just wolfed down her breakfast and sped off to the library.

For the next two weeks, Hermione spent all of her free time in the library. She tore through dozens of books having anything to do with fire. The tiny letters often blurred before her eyes. On one such morning, after a particularly long stint, Hermione glanced at her watch and leaped up. She was almost late for Arithmancy! She hastily shoved books into her bag and took off. She flew through the halls and managed to collapse into her seat just before the bell rang. Professor Vector just looked at her inquiringly and started the lesson.

"Okay students. Please open your books to page 430 in your books. We are going to be studying the magical aspects of the number 14." Books rustled as students got them out. When everyone was settled, she continued, "Now. Fourteen may not seem like a particularly special number, but it has great use in Potion-making. For example, in the Insomniac Draught, you need precisely 14 lacewings. This is because the number of lacewings gives the -" The professor was cut off as the door creaked open. A blonde head poked in. Malfoy.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Professor Vector.

"Yeah, um…. I'm here because I transferred from transfiguration. I'm Draco Malfoy," He replied.

"Oh, yes yes. I remember…Minerva did tell me…. Okay, well you can take that empty seat by Miss Granger," replied Professor Vector, pointing. Malfoy grimace, but said nothing. He dropped down next to Hermione. She glared at him, a favor he gladly returned. Professor Vector finished her lecture and gave them a simple assignment. They were to look up and list all the magical properties and uses of the number 14. The class sat silently, the only sound being the turning of a page or occasional cough.

After a while, Hermione looked up to see Malfoy staring at her. She brushed it off as nothing and continued working. Five minutes later, it happened again.

"Malfoy!" she hissed under her breath.

"What is it Mudb- Granger?" he replied.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Are you copying me?"

"Me? Copy _you_? Ha! As if I need too!"

"Then why are you staring!"

"I'm not!"

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" called Professor Vector from across the room.

"No, Professor," they replied together. They exchanged glares before returning to work. Malfoy stopped staring; or at least, Hermione didn't catch him at it. Class ended without further incident. Hermione headed down to the lawn for Care of Magical Creatures. She met Ron and Harry at Hagrid's cabin.

Once the class had settled down, Hagrid came around to the front of the cabin carrying a large box. He set it down and started to talk.

"Okay class, today we are going to start a new project that'll continue fer the rest o' the year. We're gonna be raisin' some lil creatures," the class groaned. They hadn't forgotten the skrewts of fourth year.

"Now now, calm down. Don't worry, they're completely harmless. I promise," Hagrid assured them. Still… Hagrid's idea of harmless was a normal person's idea of lethal. The class had no choice but to sit back and watch helplessly as Hagrid opened the box. He reached in and pulled out an animal the size of a small terrier.

The creature had a very fox-like appearance. It had big, pointy ears, a longish snout, and big, green eyes. Its body was blazingly scarlet, with light blue paws and a snowy tail. It was rather cute and docile-looking. All the girls squealed and giggled excitedly.

"This here is a Squirbee. I found a load o' babies in the forest and thought they'd make a good lesson. They're friendly, peaceful animals, Squirbees. Fiercely loyal too. They make great pets, if you treat 'em right. Can anyone tell me what magical uses Squirbees have? Right, go on Hermione," Hagrid said.

"Squirbee tears are a powerful magic antiseptic that can heal most magic-induced boils, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. And their ground up claws also have many uses in Potion-making," answered Hermione.

"Right. Now, everyone get in groups of four and come get a Squirbee," said Hagrid.

Neville joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione in a group. Hagrid gave them a Squirbee and some food.

"Alright, now sit in a circle and put some food in front of yeh. Just let the Squirbee come ter yeh, don't startle it," instructed Hagrid.

In Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville's group, the Squirbee immediately trotted over to Neville. He was delighted, and started softly scratching its ears. Hermione took this opportunity to talk to Ron and Harry about Malfoy.

"Guess what? Today Malfoy got transferred to my Arithmancy class!" she said.

"Really? He's smart enough to get in then?" asked Ron, chuckling.

"Stop it! This is serious…he kept staring at me. I caught him at it twice. Do you think he's planning something?" asked Hermione.

"I think you're getting paranoid, Hermione. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," said Harry.

"Come on Harry. This is Malfoy. Since when does he 'not mean anything my it'," Hermione replied, "I'm on my guard. You two should be also." Hermione stroked the Squirbee as it came over to her. The bell rang, and the trio headed off to Herbology.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy 

**Chapter 3**

"Today, class, we are going to be working with some very dangerous plants. These," Professor Sprout unveiled a plant, "are Stentius possatum, more commonly known as Biting Cactus."

The plant was rather sinister looking. It was shaped like a cactus, but that was where the resemblance ended. Instead of spines, it had thin, rounded acid green growths poking out of its blazing orange body. It had highlighter-blue teeth in a wide, ugly mouth. The students stared apprehensively.

"Now, we are going to be cleaning the Biting Cacti today. You see these little black spots? They're the beginnings of mold. We don't want that, these are very valuable plants. So everyone get a pair of gloves, some cleaning solution, a bucket of water, and a sponge. And for Merlin's sake, be _careful_! You snap one of these spines and they will bite. Their venom is mildly poisonous. Now, get to work!" said Professor Sprout.

The class hurried about, gathering their supplies. Finally, when everyone was positioned, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued their conversation.

"I'm still suspicious of Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Well, with good reason. I'm always suspicious of Malfoy. He hates us," Harry replied conversationally.

"But I made him really mad, that one time in the common room. He probably wants revenge for being humiliated," said Hermione.

"What's he gonna do? Hit a girl?" asked Ron, chuckling.

"Wouldn't put it past him," snorted Harry.

"You two are infuriating! Can't we just have _one_ serious conversation!" snapped Hermione. She got up to refill her bucket.

Just as Hermione was getting up, Lavender Brown was coming to sit back down. She tripped over a hose and grabbed onto Hermione. Hermione in turn lost her balance and fell backwards, knocking over her Biting Cactus. The table watched in shocked silence. A spine had snapped. Suddenly, the plant sprang up and latched onto Hermione's arm. Ron seized it and pulled it off.

"Oh dear! I _told_ you to be careful! Are you alright, Ms. Granger? The bite is small, and the venom is slow moving. Do you want someone to go to the hospital wing with you?" asked Professor Sprout fretfully.

"No, no. That's okay, I can make it by myself," Hermione replied.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I really didn't mean to! I tripped! Do you hate me? I'm sorry!" Lavender wailed.

"No, it's okay. Of course I don't hate you, it was an accident. Well…I better get going," Hermione said. She started up to the castle, her arm already numb. It wasn't really painful, just tingly. She reached the castle doors without incident, and started going up the stairs to the fourth floor.

On the second floor, Hermione started feeling light-headed and her ears started ringing. Halfway up the third floor stairs, everything started spinning, Hermione lost her balance. She reached out for the railing, but it wasn't there. Her vision flipped upside down, she was falling, tumbling through the air…a sharp pain in her head, and everything went black.

Draco Malfoy was having a nice little laugh at his Muggle Studies teacher. She was so _gullible_. He just told her he had to go to the bathroom, but the one on their floor was flooded. Just like that, an extra five minutes while he had to go to the third floor. He didn't even want to _take_ Muggle Studies, but his father had forced him.

"It's important to understand your inferiors," he told him constantly. Draco had never asked why. You don't question Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy was strolling along, lost in thought, when he heard a series of thumps and then a loud THUD. It sounded like it came from the stairs. He went over to see what had happened. He leaned over the railing and saw…a person. It was a girl, with honey-colored curls splayed across her face. Malfoy rushed down the stairs. He reached the girl and turned her over. It was Hermione Granger. Malfoy panicked.

"Granger! Granger! Hermione! Are you okay? Wake up!" he hissed, shaking her. She didn't respond. Malfoy slid his arms under her head and legs and carried her up the stairs.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Malfoy was breathing heavily. He stopped to rest for a minute. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"What-? Where-? MALFOY!" Hermione practically jumped out of his arms. She stumbled and grabbed the rail, blushing furiously.

"Um…what happened?" she asked.

"Well, um, I was, uh, going to the, um, bathroom, and I, um, heard a crash so, uh, I went to see what it, um, was. Then, I, uh, found you, um, lying there, so, I um, carried you, um, up here because…um…well…" stuttered Malfoy, avoiding her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to make excuses," Hermione said, "I guess I'll, um, go now…"

"Alright. Do you, uh, want me to, um, walk with you?" he asked. _Please say no, please say no!_ He thought.

"No, that's okay…I can make it," Hermione walked away, swayed a little, and grabbed a statue. "I'm just a bit light-headed.

"Okay, I'll walk with you then," Malfoy offered. They strolled the rest of the was in silence. Hermione disappeared into the infirmary and Malfoy went back to Muggle Studies.

Hermione's thoughts: _Oh. My. Goodness. What just happened! Was Malfoy actually _nice_ to me? _He carried me!_ I can't believe it! Why? How? And for a minute there, was that…_concern_ in his eyes! No, it couldn't be. He probably didn't want to be blamed for what happened. Yes, that must be it. He hates me, he could care less if I was hurt. All he cares about is himself. Yes, that's it…but he looked so _cute_. Wait! Stop that this instant! Get a hold of yourself, Hermione?_

Malfoy's thoughts: _Damn it! You are a moron, Draco! How could you _do_ that! Malfoy's don't _care!_ They're never _concerned!_ Why did you do that? But…she was so _helpless_…like a little puppy. SHUT UP! First concern, now puppies! Stop it! _YOU ARE A MALFOY! _Now start acting like one! Granger is a Mudblood! A rather attractive one, but- NO! STOP THAT! Mudbloods are _not_ attractive! You fool!_

Another chapter finished…. Come on people. I need reviews! You don't get the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews…maybe twenty. Thank you to all the people who already reviewed! R+R:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione decided not to tell Harry and Ron about the stairway incident. Immediately afterwards, Malfoy resumed his normal, obnoxious behavior: name-calling, pushing, and glaring. Frankly, Hermione couldn't be happier with this. It meant that the stairway incident meant nothing. And neither Hermione nor Malfoy could afford it to mean anything.

Still the bedroom situation was a bit awkward. More than once, Hermione caught Malfoy staring. It was rather unnerving. So unnerving, in fact, that Hermione stopped wearing shorts or tank tops to sleep.

Of course, Pansy Parkinson was a completely different story. If her shorts got any shorter, they would be nothing more than pieces of string. And she would often climb into the bed with Draco. (A/N: They don't do _that_ you sickos! None of that in my story!) Hermione found their incessant snuggling repulsive.

On one such night, Hermione was desperately _trying_ to study for an Arithmancy test. However, Pansy's high-pitched coos were giving her a splitting headache.

"I love you Drakiekins!" she squealed.

"Mmhmm," Malfoy kind of grunted, sounding rather unenthusiastic. Pansy didn't seem to notice. She attacked him. Hermione snorted loudly.

"Problem, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he surfaced.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Hermione said sarcastically, "Just thought you two might like to come up for air. But don't mind me. With any luck, you'll both asphyxiate!"

"I suppose you thought that was clever! Come on Drakie, she's just jealous," Pansy said, yanked on Malfoy's arm. He shrugged her off.

"Nah, I'm going to bed. Qudditch practice tomorrow. Early," he told her.

Pansy's eyes flashed from anger to disappointment, "Oh…alright then…. I'll be downstairs," She got up and left the room.

Hermione, a little more than nervous, kept her eyes glued to her book. She felt Malfoy's eyes on her. When she could stand it no longer, she headed for the common room.

"What's wrong Granger? Scared to be alone with me? I don't bite…that is, unless you want me to," Malfoy grinned. He looked so cocky, lying in the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I am not _scared_," Hermione said indignantly, "I…I need a book from Harry."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Nighty-night, Granger," Malfoy drawled as he winked at her.

Hermione, blushing furiously, practically flew from the room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that the common room was nearly empty. Only Seamus, Parvati, some first years, and Pansy occupied it. Pansy wasted no time in confronting Hermione.

"I'd like to thank you for _ruining_ my night, Granger!" she hissed.

"You're quite welcome. Whatever did I do this time?" Hermione replied.

"You know _exactly_ what you did! You spoiled my night with Draco!" Pansy spat, "Well, listen here! I won't have someone like _you_ stealing him from me!"

Hermione laughed humorlessly, "And what makes you think I _want_ him!"

"Please! You would be _lucky_ to have someone like him! But you'll never have him! You know why?" Pansy said.

"Enlighten me," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Because, he's a _pureblood_ and you! You're nothing! Draco could _never_ be with a Mudblood like you!"

Pansy was clutching her face before knew what had happened.

"I thought I made it clear: Don't use that word around me. Ever," Hermione's voice was cold She spun on her heel and marched up the stairs. Pansy was left glowering at her retreating form.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of a closing drawer. She opened her eyes and met the gaze of Draco Malfoy. He was apparently getting ready for Qudditch practice. Shirtless.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Ten-thirty. Everyone's already a breakfast. Needed your beauty rest I suppose? It didn't help much," sneered Malfoy.

"Ha ha. You slay me," Hermione answered.

"I try."

Hermione threw the blankets off her bed and began brushing her hair. As she went to get clothes from her drawer, her feet got tangled in the sheets and she fell…right into Malfoy's arms.

"Careful there Granger. You're going to hurt yourself," he said. Hermione quickly pulled away, blushing horribly. Malfoy caught her arm and drew her in again.

"What-" That was all she had time to utter as his lips descended on hers. After a moment, Hermione broke the kiss, a little - no, a lot – startled.

"Are you MAD! What are you _thinking_? Do you have any idea what you just DID!" she cried.

"Yes," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She didn't pull away this time; instead, she wound an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. A few minutes later, Draco pulled away.

"Damn, I'm late for practice. See you later, Granger," Draco pulled on a shirt and left the room. Hermione dropped onto the bed, speechless. Suddenly, the sound of stomping footsteps tore her from her stupor. The door flew open and Pansy stormed into the room. Hermione leapt to her feet.

"I _warned _you Granger! I _told_ you to _stay away_ from him!" Pansy raged. This time, she hit Hermione. And Pansy didn't merely slap. She punched. Hard. Hermione crashed to the floor. As she reached for her wand, Pansy sharply kicked her in the side. Hermione drew her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The spell threw Pansy into a wall.

Hermione, breathing hard, slowly got up. She healed the bruise on her face. The spell didn't work as well with the mark on her side so she gave up and fled the room before Pansy could wake up.

**A week later…**

It was lunchtime and Hermione was arguing with herself in her mind.

"Tell them!"

"No!"

"Tell them!"

"No!"

"You have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"TELL THEM!"

"_FINE_!" Hermione finally worked up the courage to tell her friends. She slowly raised her head from the book she was pretending to read.

"Guys…" The boys were preoccupied with a conversation about the Chudley Cannons. They didn't even hear Hermione call them

"Guys….HARRY! RON!" They looked over, startled.

"IkissedMalfoy!" Hermione said quietly.

"What? Slow down," said Ron.

"I…I…kissed…Malfoy."

Ron and Harry stared at her, shocked. Ron dropped his sandwich. For what seemed like hours, all was silent. It was Harry who finally spoke up.

"Oh. Okay…um…when?"

"Last week. Saturday. I'm sorry! Really, I couldn't help it!" Hermione said. Ron snorted disbelievingly. He got up, muttering something about homework, and left the table.

Hermione sighed, "I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

"Uh...no,no….I'll go talk to him," Harry seemed relieved to leave the table. Hermione sighed again and dropped her head into her arms. A few minute later, Ginny came over.

"Hey Hermione. Where're Harry and Ron?" she said

"They left. They're not too happy with me at the moment," Hermione replied.

"What is it now? Something stupid no doubt."

"I kissed Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Okay…and…?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Oh, you know…nemesis…blah blah blah," Hermione said, sounding bored.

"Boys…they're stupid. Well, I'll see you later Hermione. I've got to go to the library. Wanna come?"

"No thanks," Hermione replied. Ginny left, and Hermione sat picking at her food for a while. Finally, she gave up and left.

Okay, yes I redid this chapter, cuz I like it this way better! Now, will someone PLEASE REVIEW! I am begging you! I hope you liked this revised chapter! r&REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in my other chapters, so yeah. Anyway, I don't own the characters…blah blah blah. They're JK Rowling's, I just own the storyline…yeah, okay please R&R!**

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 5**

Pansy Parkinson needed a plan. She could tell that Draco was starting to fall for that Mudblood. And Granger was starting to like him too. Pansy refused to let that happen. Draco was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she wasn't about to give him up. Especially not to Hermione Granger. She thought she may have scared the idea out of Granger last week, but she wasn't sure. Only time would tell. And if Granger decided to continue…Pansy softly chuckled to herself. Well, that's where Plan B came into play. '_And Granger had better hope it doesn't come to that,'_ Pansy thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a long, LONG talk with Ron, Harry had finally gotten him to speak with Hermione. He was still rather bitter, but who could really blame him? What mattered was that he was making a great effort to put it behind him. Hermione seemed a lot happier. She cautiously took a stab at friendly conversation.

"So Ron, um, how was your day?"

"Oh, simply wonderful! Just grand! Today I found out that my best friend likes to run around kissing my enemies! You know, I'd ask how your day went, but, well, I can guess, can't I?" Ron snapped.

Hermione pushed her dinner plate away, looking extremely hurt. She rushed off, mumbling something about being in the library.

"Ron, what'd you do that for?" asked Harry.

"Harry! You heard her! She _kissed_ him Harry!" Ron said.

"Yes, well, you can't _help_ that kind of stuff! And you making her feel horrible about it won't _fix_ anything! It's not like she can just take it _back_! I'm sorry, Ron, but she did it, and it's over!"

"Have you gone mad, Harry?" Ron was looking at him like he didn't even know Harry anymore.

"No. You're supposed to be her _friend_," said Harry.

"Yeah, sure…friends," Ron muttered. He didn't say another word for the rest of dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione ran through the halls, slowing down as she reached a deserted part of the castle. She didn't understand why Ron had to be so horrible about the whole thing. It wasn't as if she had _asked_ for this to happen. In fact, she had tried her hardest to _stop_ this from happening. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was almost at the library, a place where everything made sense.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of a broom closet and dragged her inside. The door closed with a loud _BANG_, throwing the room into darkness. Another hand clamped over Hermione's mouth. She froze, terrified.

"Don't scream," a disembodied voice breathed in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. After what seemed like an eternity in smothering blackness, a light switched on. Hermione spun to view her captor. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she recognized him. Malfoy. A grin slid across his face and his eyes sparked playfully.

"Argh! Draco! You scare the living daylights out of me!" she cried, smacking his arm.

"Keep it down Granger! Do you want the whole castle to hear us?" Malfoy laughed, "Sorry I scared you. Let me make up for it?" He slid an arm around her waist, grazing the bruise on her side. She flinched and pulled away the slightest bit, but he still noticed.

"What is it? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"No…it's nothing. I…I just fell, that's all. You know I'm good at that," Hermione giggled nervously.

Draco's cool gray eyes searched hers. "No. You're lying, I can tell. What really happened?"

"I _fell_. That's it. And those stone stairs can really hurt!" Hermione said, praying that he bought it. He didn't.

"Fine. Forget it. I'll get the truth out of you later," he said, leaning in o kiss her. She gratefully sank into is arms. Second later, though, she pushed him away.

"I can't _do_ this!" She said, running from the room. Draco stared, very confused. After a moment, he came to his senses and ran after her. He sprinted down the stairs just in time to see her wrench open the castle door and dash out into the pouring rain. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and followed.

Hermione crashed through the woods blindly. Rain and tears ran down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away. She vaguely registered the fact that someone was following her, but she didn't care. She just ran and ran. She ran until she tripped over a tree root and collapsed on the ground. She didn't bother trying to get up. It was like all of her energy had depleted in that exact moment. She heard someone kneel beside her and looked up to see Draco. His expression was a mix of concern and confusion. Hermione glared at him.

"Go away!"

"_What_! What did I _do_, Hermione! Whatever it was, I'm sorry! Okay?" he cried, "But will you _please_ tell me what I _did_?"

Hermione slowly sat up, avoiding Draco's gaze. "It's not _you_. It's _everything_. Harry and Ron hate me, Pan- never mind. Everything's just screwed up!"

"What was that?"

"Harry and Ron hate me?"

"No, after that."

"Everything's screwed up?"

"_No_, _before_ that."

"………" Hermione was silent, "It doesn't matter! Point is, I can't be with you! It just…it just won't _work_!" She took of again, this time toward the castle. Halfway there, se felt Draco grab her shoulder. He spun her around and kissed her hard. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me again that you don't want to be with me, and I'll leave you alone forever," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the howling wind and rain. Hermione said nothing. "That's what I thought. Now can we go inside and talk somewhere less…wet?" Hermione smiled and nodded. They ran all the way to the castle, relieved to be inside, where it was warm. He led her by the hand through and endless maze of hallways, secret passageways, and stairs. Finally they arrived at an empty classroom on the fourth floor. They both stood in awkward silence, soaking wet. Hermione decided to speak first.

"Um…Shall I dry us off then?" Without waiting for an answer, she drew her wand and chanted a few words. Their clothes dried almost instantly.

"Okay. Now tell me what that was all about?"

Hermione sighed, " Well…today at lunch, I told Harry and Ron…about…you know…last week…. They were less than thrilled. I love them both to death, but they are being so…_ stupid!_"

"Yeah well…I'm sure they can't hate you _forever._ I mean, who could?" Draco grinned at her.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just…overreacted, " Hermione apologized. He smiled at her mischievously, "Make it up to me then?" Hermione smiled back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy watched Draco kiss that Mudblood form a castle window. He looked more into it than he had ever been with _her_. Obviously her little 'chat' with Granger had done nothing. She was still all over Draco. That was the last straw for Pansy. She had tried being nice. She was just going to have to steal him back. And well…if that didn't work…. _'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ She thought. And Pansy had never been more desperate in her life. She hurried from the window and rushed to the library. She had research to do….

Yes, yes, I know it was short. And I realize it is moving rather quickly. But I can't fluff up my stories with a bunch of filler stuff. I like to get right to the point. So, read and please review!


End file.
